<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Wings Darken by Paladin_Willa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286832">Angel Wings Darken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa'>Paladin_Willa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien salt, Alternate Universe, Alya Salt, Badass Marinette, Daminette, Darkish Marinette, F/M, Gen, Joker knows when someone is done, Lila Rossi Bashing, MariBat, Marinette is Done, She Snapped, but only to those that earned it, but she's also sweet, class salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Chocolate1721 post on Tumblr: So the class get held hostage by the Joker while in Gotham. And Lila and some others push Marinette into the joker and escape. The joker then decides to make Marinette his side kick because, how messed up can you be when the people who are supposed to be tour friends and the person who is supposed to take care of you, literally throw you to the wolves to save themselves. And (batboi of choice) saves her</p><p>Ok, so lots of people r wanting a part 5, send me ideas/prompts n I may give u a part 5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Joker (DCU), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>miraculous ladybug stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DUE TO THE LILA ANON I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYMORE ANON COMMENTS ON THIS FIC. i am sorry. i thought she was gone n i was happy. but she has come back and i cant look at her comments without panicking. So thanks to them, I non-members will not be allowed to comment on this fic. once again i apologize but i need to keep this a healthy space for myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Batman and Robin could only watch in <em>shock</em> as two students pushed a pigtailed girl into the madman’s arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari had thought that today would be a peaceful day. go on a tour of Gotham’s museum then go out to the restaurant located near their hotel. but no. Joker just <em>had</em> to interrupt and threaten everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And to make matters worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Lila and Alya were blaming her for it.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like, come on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lila kept saying how she must have called joker and teamed up with him. that she did this for attention. it was horrid. but oh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>OH.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>THAT WAS NOTHING TO WHAT THEY DID NEXT.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>they.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>SHOVED HER</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>INTO THE MADMAN'S ARMS.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After doing that they ran to safety outside where the police were with Batman and Robin. Adrien did <em>nothing</em> but look back sadly and shrug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>The coward</strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My my my. What do we have here?” Joker hummed out, keeping Mari from moving as he whispered into her ear causing her to freeze up, not wanting to risk being killed. “You must be <em>quite</em> horrid for them to push you at me, dearie,” he said and Mari’s jaw clenched and tears started pooling in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I’m not. They are. I’ve never met you before monsieur, but my classmates are blaming me for this attack, saying I called you here” she explained and that had Joker humming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My my my. That isn’t very nice. They just abandoned you like you were trash huh? went after the next shiny thing. But I wouldn’t do that. Oh no. I’ll stay by your side” Joker said quietly into her ear and somehow, it sounded like Joker was speaking the truth. With quick movements, Joker picked Mari up and vanished before Batman and Robin could do anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robin stormed up to the class, a deadly glare pointed at them making them uncomfortable. “What. <em>Did. </em><strong><em>Y</em></strong><em><strong>ou</strong></em><strong>. </strong><em><strong>Do?</strong></em><em>” </em>he demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We gave a bully what she deserves. she’s been bullying Lila all year. Lila doesn’t deserve that. especially since she was going to meet her long-term boyfriend Damian <em>Wayne</em> on this trip. And disturbed it with alliancing with Joker to do this attack!” Alya scoffed and that had both Batman and Robin glaring at that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can assure you of two things, young lady. First, Joker doesn’t just let people contact him. He contacts them if they’ve piqued his interest. Second, Mr. Damian Wayne isn’t dating this Lila person. It is well known that he is dating the young lady you just tossed to Joker, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know what you just did?” Batman asked and that had everyone paling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trying to turn everything around, Lila started tearing up, doing the waterworks which had all the Gothamites looking annoyed. “I-I just, how could Dami-boo do this to me?” she asked and most of the class tried comforting her while others glared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You must be Lila then. The Wayne’s told me to pass this message should I see you before they do. Stop using their name and lying about them. They have a reputation to uphold and you throwing it around saying things like this can ruin it. But if you don’t stop, they will sue you,” Batman said, and that had Lila shutting up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robin could barely hold himself back from attacking the students. “You <em>idiots</em> have thrown an innocent classmate to one of the <em>most</em> <strong><em>deranged</em></strong> madmen possible. You better hope we can get her back safely otherwise you’ll regret ever coming here” he threatened before swinging off with Batman hot on his tail, hoping to calm him down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Joker finally arrived at his hideout with Mari. It didn’t even take much to get Mari to spill <em>everything</em>. Now <em>that</em> had Joker angry. He didn’t appreciate people like that Lila. People who manipulate just to get people to do things for them. She didn’t think big.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wasn’t like him. Which was a disappointment. But he’ll take Mari instead. She could be a huge benefit to him. He’d need help since Harley left. He could admit he was proud because of <em>how</em> she did it. But it still annoyed him. He’ll just have to be better with Mari so she didn’t try leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But really, how hard will that be? She has no one left for her. Or rather,<em>  practically</em> no one. This Fu person she looked up to died recently and she took over his position as Guardian of tiny gods. He didn’t believe it at first until a tiny red blob floated up and glared. But really, it didn’t matter. the tiny god named Tikki seemed just as angry, which was <em>good</em>. Having her on their side would mean they could do <em>lots</em> of things and luck be on their side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then there was her <em>parents</em>. The two low-lives that believed the liar over their own daughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then the biggest problem. Mari was dating a Wayne. Everyone knew it. Bruce’s brat fell in love and is actually changing for the better. Joker can admit he appreciates that. But damnit, he wanted a new sidekick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But oh, he had an idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was <em>perfect</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All he had to do was tell her that she only had him and the angry brat. He was her true family. And staying with him, she could <em>finally</em> get back at the idiotic sheep she calls classmates AND be with her love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Easy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry to hear that, Marinette. But you have me now. And your love, Bruce’s brat, Damian. Who needs anyone else? If you stay with me, your Uncle Joker, J, we can get revenge on them. Make them <em>regret</em> ever doubting you. And you’d get to stay here and be with Damian,” he said and Mari looked at him thru tears, clearly conflicted. “We wouldn’t abandon you like that” he whispered and that had Mari making her mind up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn’t care anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d help a madman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was one of the last people that actually trusted her and was willing to help her. To hell with the others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>To Hell With Being the Good Guy</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Joker just laughed happily at that, excited for the Bats and her classmates to see her then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Batman glared as he watched Joker storm down the street toward the class. Batman landed in front of the class as they screamed. Damian was with them as he was yelling at them for what they did to Mari.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where is Marinette, Joker?” Batman asked as everyone watched them wary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, haven’t you heard the <em>great</em> news Batsy?” he called with a cackle. “Meet my new protege, Bug!” he gave a mock bow as he gestured behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ladybug?” Alya called out softly confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Ladybug was in a new outfit swinging over and landing next to Joker and giving </em><strong>him a </strong>hug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Bug now,” she replied coldly. they got to see the new outfit which was primarily black. it was a suit like black loose pants with deep red combat boots, a black dress shirt covered by a red polka-dotted vest with red fingered gloves. the only thing that was the same was her mask. her hair was longer and had dyed red and purple tips. “You should know since you did this. No more Ladybug.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No” Chloe gasped out as tears fell from her eyes as realization struck. “No please no! Mari please, come back to us!” her friend cried out which had everyone pale even further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Marinette was Ladybug.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>They made Ladybug turn into Joker’s protege</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian turned to them with a snarl. “<em>You did this to her! We’re here because of you!” </em>he shouted angrily going to attack the classmates when Nightwing stopped him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry Dove, Chloe, I’m not gone. Just changed. But you won’t get hurt, you’re safe” she said with a smile which had shivers going down their backs. “You had my backs, <em>they</em> didn’t”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That had half the class falling to their knees. they accepted their fate. the deserved it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the other part didn't know what to do. they just took a step back in shock. Adrien tho, he hated it. his lady was actually Marinette. His lady was now working with Joker. His lady was dating Damian, a man he didn't see worthy for her. he took a tentative step forward. “Ladybug, m’lady, this isn’t you. Come back to me. we’ll get thru this together” he said which had the people looking at him shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>there was only one person who called Ladybug ‘M’lady’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>and that was Chat Noir</strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em><strong>No”</strong></em>she said which had everyone even more shocked. “You don't get to say anything, you helped them turn me into this, <em>Chat”</em> she practically spat the work out causing everyone to flinch. “Hope your happy with the changes, I’m now everything you said I was”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have decided to Continue it. Your welcome @chocolate1721</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“</strong><em><strong>No,”</strong></em> she said which had everyone even more shocked. “You don’t get to say anything, you helped them turn me into this, <em>Chat”</em> she practically spat the work out causing everyone to flinch. “Hope you're happy with the changes, I’m now everything you said I was”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>she smirked as she said that. she was <em>happy</em> to see the flinches from everyone there. oh, except for her lovely Dove and Chloe. she didn’t enjoy seeing them flinch. she made her way over to them and pressed a kiss to Damian’s cheek, smiling softly at him. “I’ll always be the same for you Dove. you could do nothing wrong to hurt me. you always wanted to protect me and defend me from these rats and sheep. thank you” she pressed another kiss to his other cheek before turning to Chloe. “And Chloe, you did your best to help, you truly did. you've changed so much for the better. I'm glad. but those nasty little parts, well they had to go somewhere” she said smirking over at the class, <em>loving</em> that shiver that coursed thru them</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Angel, please, this isn't you,” Damian said and she turned to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry Dove, but this is the new me. even Tikki agreed. we’re <em>done</em> with these fakes and liars. if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to deal with now,” she said turning to the others which have run to and hide behind either Batman or in alleys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Im afraid I can’t let you do that, Bug,” he said and Bug cackled at that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You technically don’t have jurisdiction Batsy. This is a <em>French</em> problem. Not a Gotham problem she said with a smirk as Damian and Chloe backed up not sure what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're in Gotham tho. and your class is under the guardianship and protection of Mr. Wayne and so, by me as I protect Mr. Wayne and his family. So yes, you are in my jurisdiction,” Batman reason and Bug tsks and jerked her head to him and Joker smirked as he started distracting Batman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bug went over to the group and smirked as they scrambled away. “Oh Lila~” she sang out sickeningly sweetly causing Lila to whimper. “There you are~! why don't you come out and <em>play</em>~” she sang with a cackle as she but an edge to the word ‘play’ and watched as Alya, sweet sweet Alya, the one who was her friend but ditched her for the next shiny thing, pushed Lila out from the group. “Oh, Alya~! that wasn’t very nice~ kinda like what you did to <em>me</em>~’ she sang tying her yo-yo around Alya and pulling her forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-what do you want B-bug!?” Alya demanded holding her phone up and live streaming to her blog while Bug cackled once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, for you to learn a <em>lesson</em>. you preach about fact-checking and proof but <em>never</em> do it yourself. You believed Lila with <em>none</em> of that. you treated her as if she was God himself. Your golden ticket. so did the <em>rest of you</em>. the <em>only</em> good thing she’s done tho? show me how much you guys are like rats and sheep. always demanding my time, my skills, my work, and <em>never</em> giving anything in return. you were pulling me along for <em>so</em> long, with promises of forgiveness if I did what you demanded. But not anymore. You aren’t getting <em>anything</em> you don't deserve. and right now? you deserve <em>revenge” </em>she spat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“p-please B-b-bug! I-im sorry! I-i-i lied about everything! about being your friend! about knowing Prince Ali! About saving Jagged Stone’s cat! about YOU BULLYING ME!! I ACTUALLY BULLIED YOU IM SORRY!” Lila shouted putting her hands together as she fell to her knees crying, <em>real tears</em> which was shocking, Bug didn't think it was in her, putting her head to the ground as her hands were raised to the air, to <em>Bug</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>behind her, the class gasped. they couldn’t believe it. they started getting angry, especially Alya. and Bug tsked loudly. “oh, <em>you</em> don't get to be angry. <em>I GET TO BE ANGRY” </em>she shouted causing everyone to flinch. “You should have <em>believed</em> me when I told you. not <em>believe some new bitch to the class. should have KNOWN I WOULDNT STOOP TO WHAT SHE CLAIMS OF MY CHARACTER” </em>she shouted angrily, her voice seemingly multiplying causing everyone to cover their ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M-ma-Mari pl-please-” Adrien stuttered before stopping at Bug’s glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s BUG, NOW AGRESTE! even if I did go by Mari, <em>you</em> don't get to call me that. I am NOT your friend. nor anyone else’s friend here. only Chloe has the right to call me Mari. she <em>earned</em> it after everything. she <em>knew and learned</em> from her mistakes and turned over a new leaf. but she also <em>knew</em> not to believe things at face value if it dealt with other people. <em>something</em> I thought you people knew” she spat causing Adrien to flinch. “Please, m’lady. come back to us. go back to you were, and everything can go back to how it was” he said, and that had everyone freezing</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>how stupid can that boy be? </em>
  </p>
  <p>That ran thru many people's heads. everyone was confused when they saw Bug’s face soften and made her way over to Adrien. Alya and smiling victoriously and filming it, thinking true love broke thru the ‘bully’s’ head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>but no one was prepared for what actually happened</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bug snarled as she slapped Adrien <em>hard</em> across the cheek before kicking him in the gut. Adrien grunted as he flew back and skidded a bit before running into Ivan’s feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-why did you do that!?” Alya demanded, fear flickering across her face as Bug turned back to her with a sinister smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Nothing</em> will ever return to how it was. he <em>knew</em> ever single thing Lila said was a lie and let her do it. let her walk free as she terrorized me. Practically <em>let</em> her with how he acted. and I'm <em>done</em> letting rats and sheep walk over me demanding my time and work. Im not doing <em>anything</em> for anyone unless they pay for it.” she said turning back to the two girls. “now now now, here we are. my two main tormentors, right in front of me~” she sang out once more in that sickeningly sweet tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lila whimpered from her spot, having not moved an inch hoping to <em>maybe</em> lessen the punishment Mari was going to give her. Bug smirked as she ripped Alya’s phone from her grip and pointed it at her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello, Paris. As you may have seen, it’s me, <em>Ladybug” </em>she spat the name out. “But I've changed. I now go by Bug. and since they know, you get to know as well. In my civilian life, you know me as <em>Marinette Dupain-Cheng</em> and know Chat Noir as <em>Adrien Agreste</em>. these <em>three people” </em>she turned the camera to Lila’s bowed form, Alya’s scared face, and Adrien’s red-hand shaped blotched face, “have been making my life <em>hell</em>. but oh, they had help,” she said panning the camera out to the rest of the class. “those lovely <em>sheep</em> followed the Liar called Lila Rossi’s every <em>word</em> never checking a single thing she spewed. You can <em>thank</em> them for turning me into this new me. I go by Bug now. I’m helping Joker. and Hawkmoth, Mayura, if you know what's good for you, leave your miraculous at my balcony unless you want to see what a protege of Joker can do” she said giving the camera a sinister grin before shoving the phone back into Alya’s hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“wha-what are you going to do to us?” Alya stammered out and Bug smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure Paris has their own revenge planned for the rest of the class. Adrien, oh, his life will be ruined once I show the evidence of what he’s done to me. so that slap and kick are enough. you two, oh. <em>everyone</em> is already tearing you apart along with your reputations. I wouldn't be surprised if dozens of lawsuits are being drawn up for slander and defamation. just look at what you’ve posted. an airport letting a little girl unsupervised onto an active tarmac? jagged stone writing a song about a minor without <em>anyone</em> knowing? not even said minors mom? Clara Nightengale <em>stealing</em> Lila Rossi’s dance moves? that's just the <em>tip</em> of the iceberg. yes, we all know now that moi, Ladybug, Bug now, has a song written by Jagged. but we’re superheroes and Jagged thought we were older. he wouldn't willingly write a song about a minor. but it doesn't have any lyrics so I doubt he'll get in any trouble” she said and Lila whimpered once more at the thought of all the lawsuits shed get.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“y-you cant do this!” Alya shouted and Bug’s smirk turned to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I <em>cant</em>?” she asked and Alya paled as she realized her mistake. “Oh, Im just getting the <em>justice</em> I <em>deserve</em>! something <em>you all</em> did to <em>me</em> when you thought miss Liar Lila <em>was God himself</em>. What makes it that <em>you can do that but I can't!?” </em>she demanded and Alya gulped. “see, you <em>don't</em> have a reason. you just can't stand having it dished <em>right</em> back at ya,” she said and Alya was visibly shaking with the phone shaking slightly as well</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“wh-what are you going to do to us?” she asked shakily and Bug smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing much. I do have morals <em>unlike you</em>. I’ll get my revenge and the rest of Paris will finish it. Lila, stand up” she said glaring at Lila as she shakily got up looking at Bug fearfully, her face pale. “oh don't worry Lila, you said sorry, so I won't do much to you. Especially since Paris and the <em>many</em> people are going to have it out for you~” Bug whispered the last sentence into Lila’s ear, <em>absolutely loving</em> the way she squirmed. she pulled back, that smirk never leaving her face as she started circling Lila, humming softly under her breath as she figured what to do to Lila that would suffice her need for revenge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Joker keened out a laugh from his place on the ground with Batman in front of him. his hands were behind him but he smiled. “Oh Batsy, it's her right to get justice for what they've done to her,” he said happily and Batman grunted as he forced the man down near Damian and Chloe and made his way toward Bug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can't do that, and you know that” he grunted out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don't worry. She's too sweet to do something like that” Joker called out and Batman sent a glare. he then started back toward Bug and the two girls. he was shocked, to say the least as he watched Bug punch Lila squarely in the nose. Lila shouted as she fell down onto her ass, clutching her nose as it started bleeding. “See, just a broken nose!” he said excitedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bug turned to Alya then and in quick succession punched her shoulder and kicked her legs out from under her. Alya hit the ground harshly on her shoulder that was punched, causing her to cry out while her phone fell to the floor, a crack appearing across the screen. her hand held her throbbing shoulder while the other picked her phone up and pointed it at Bug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got what I wanted. now go. go see what Paris has to say about what you did” she spat going over to Damian and Chloe, kissing Damian softly on the lips before pulling back. Damian had the rightfully confused look as Bug started pulling them along. Plagg appeared next to them holding his ring in his paw and holding it out to Bug who shook her head. he nodded, handing to Damian as Bug’s transformation fell. really showing everyone that Mari and Bug(and Ladybug) were the same person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that anyone was going to mess with her. they saw what she’s capable of. and who she knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Don’t mess with her unless you're ready to see God and Satan together. For she nor Joker came to mess around</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here it is! i hope you enjoyed it!! now i REALLY doubt this will get a third part lol. enjoy</p><p>IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT A PART 3 I WILL MAKE A PART 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First up, the reactions of Paris after watching that live stream!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When news of a live stream coming from the Ladyblog came up, naturally everyone clicked on it to watch.</p><p>Why wouldn’t they?</p><p>The creator of the site, Alya Cesaire, told everyone she was going to America with her friends for a class trip. So they were curious what she would be live streaming. Gotham had its own villains. So they were curious.</p><p>But oh.</p><p><b> <em>Oh</em> </b>.</p><p><b> <em>They were not prepared for what they saw</em> </b>.</p><p>Ladybug in front of everyone dressed differently. Wearing a suit like Joker who was in the background fighting Batman. Deep red combat boots, a black dress shirt tucked into black pants, covered by a tux vest that was red with black polka-dots, her gloves were black with red fingers. Her hair was longer in higher-up pigtails, the tips dyed red and purple respectively. The only thing that remained of Ladybug was her mask.</p><p>But that just showed her ice-cold eyes.</p><p>It was like they were frozen over as they looked over the class in front of her.</p><p>Only warming up to that familiar warmth when they landed on a couple of people, the mayor's daughter Chloe and Bruce Wayne’s son Damian. They were the only two to get that warmth.</p><p>Everyone could only watch, <em> shocked </em>, as she-Bug she’s going by Bug now- slapped and kicked Adrien. It practically gave the people of Paris whiplash. She went from being gentle, kissing Damian’s cheeks as she spoke, to being harsh and violent by hitting Adrien.</p><p>The cackle leaving her lips had a chill going down their spines.</p><p>Sabine and Tom could barely breath as they watched the screen in their bakery.</p><p>Everytime Bug yelled, it froze every parisians veins. They have never heard her so angry before. And that was something. They’ve all seen her angry and annoyed. How could they not? Some Akuma battles were annoying or frustrating. Especially when they realized Chat wasn’t doing much work to help. He was <em> sexually harassing </em> Ladybug.</p><p>Everyone could see that.</p><p>Well, <b> <em>almost</em> </b> everyone.</p><p>That class Ladybug was yelling at didn’t seem to understand as they stanned the LadyNoir ship. But everyone else?</p><p>They could tell.</p><p>They could also tell that Ladybug was young.</p><p>
  <em> And shouldn’t have to deal with it. </em>
</p><p>Everyone jerked when the saw her stalk toward Alya and rip the phone from her grasp to speak to the live stream.</p><p>“<em> Hello, Paris. As you may have seen, it’s me, </em> Ladybug <em> , </em> ” she spat the name out. “ <em> But I've changed. I now go by Bug. And since they know, you get to know as well. In my civilian life, you know me as </em> Marinette Dupain-Cheng <em> and know Chat Noir as </em> Adrien Agreste <em> . these </em> three people <em> , </em> ” she turned the camera to Lila’s bowed form, Alya’s scared face, and Adrien’s red-hand shaped blotched face, “ <em> have been making my life </em> hell <em> . But oh, they had help, </em> ” she said panning the camera out to the rest of the class. “T <em> hose lovely sheep followed the Liar called Lila Rossi’s every </em> word <em> , never checking a single thing she spewed. You can </em> thank <em> them for turning me into this new me. I go by Bug now. I’m helping Joker. and Hawkmoth, Mayura, if you know what's good for you, leave your miraculous at my balcony unless you want to see what a protege of Joker can do, </em>” she gave the camera a sinister smirk as she shoved the phone back into Alya’s grip.</p><p>The rest of the live-stream went by, but Paris barely paid any attention.</p><p>
  <em> Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>AND HER CLASS DROVE HER INTO WORKING WITH JOKER.</b>
</p><p>Fear gripped everyone's hearts as they watched what happened on screen, not even listening anymore.</p><p>But no one had more fear in their hearts than Gabriel and Nathelie.</p><p>Well, maybe Tom and Sabine were close.</p><p>They just learned their daughter was Ladybug, and that they’ve been believing a stinking little liar instead of her. When the live-stream ended, chaos erupted.</p><p>Every news station was doing a piece on it and the French Government was scrutinizing Collège Françoise Dupont. The school board was close behind them, wondering what on earth was going on over there that allowed the <em> Star Student </em> to be bullied so hard she joined Joker.</p><p>They were also calling everyone they could in Gotham to get those students back and deal with them. They would leave Chloe there thou.</p><p>They couldn’t force Marinette back into France. So, they could only hope Chloe would help calm her down.</p><p>So the mayor texted his daughter and got the confirmation that she would do what she could to help Marinette but that there weren't any promises.</p><p>Within the day, the class was scheduled to come back to Paris.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>Police escorted the class to the airport, wanting them out of the country quickly. Adrien  was walking fine, he just groaned softly when he breathed. Alya had her arm in a sling so that her shoulder could heal and not get agitated. Lila wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. Just stared at her feet as her nose throbbed. The lady manning the desk scoffed when she saw Lila, causing her to curl into herself.</p><p>They were seated in the back of the plane, <em> many </em> rows before them empty. Only the first class seats and a couple rows behind first class had anyone on them. One row halfway between the two had two officers seated, making sure no one tried anything. Adrien was sitting by himself, rubbing his ring finger which was burned and wrapped. His miraculous revoked, leaving a mark as a permanent reminder that he could never be Chat Noir again nor could he wield any other miraculous.</p><p>Alya was in a similar position. Nino thou…</p><p>Nino was hurt, but he knew, he understood. And he would do everything in his power to make it right. Unknown to them, Alix was also like that. She was fuming. The watch she had been given was taken from her.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Bug sneered at the group as they stood outside the airport. The class jerked at seeing her land in front of them. She smirked at that. Her cold gaze going over them, lingering on Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Alix. As Bug stood there not doing anything, people got out their phones to record, wondering what was going to happen after what happened the first time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you thought I was about to let you go without making a failsafe Agreste?” Bug said with a cackle. Adrien flinched, gripping his ring finger that was annoyingly bare as Plagg popped up next to Bug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Plagg!” he shouted betrayed and the kwami just shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry kid. I gave you enough chances,” Plagg said before looking at Bug once more. “I’m sorry I let it get this bad, Bug. I tried, but I couldn’t get him to change,” Plagg continued sadly. Bug just cooed softly to the kwami. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s ok, Plagg. I know. You tried. Agreste isn’t worthy, he doesn’t show the capacity to change,” she said looking Adrien in the eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. So I'll help." Plagg turned to look Adrien in the eyes as well, his eyes glowing as he raised a paw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adrien Agreste, as the Guardian of the Miraculous, I hereby renounce you as Chat Noir. You are no longer worthy of wielding Plagg and you shall never wield another miraculous,” She said, her voice seemingly multiplying as she looked down at Adrien when her head tilted back. A faint glow emanated from Bug’s eyes as she spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adrien cried out as the ring around his finger started burning. Everyone watched scared as Adrien scrambled to remove the ring but it wouldn’t move. But then after a bit, the ring flew off Adrien’s finger and Bug caught it with ease, a sneer on her lips as she watched Adrien on the ground curling around his branded finger. That brand will be a reminder and make sure he never touches another miraculous. She then looked to the other class members. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nino, Alya, Alix, step forward,” she commanded and the three couldn’t stop themselves as they stepped forward, Bug’s many voices ringing around them. She looked at the ex-couple with contempt, she only felt slightly bad for Nino, the boy was only following his girlfriend but paid for it when he asked about a couple lies that didn’t make sense. Alya broke up with him soon after. But he didn’t apologize to Mari or try helping her. So she didn’t feel too bad about what she was about to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wha-what do you want?” Alya asked, her voice trembling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alya Cesaire, as the Guardian of the Miraculous-” she started and Alya interrupted her with a sob. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No-no please-!” she sobbed out but Bug continued on like she hadn’t been interrupted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-I hereby renounce you as a Rene Rouge. You are no longer worthy and will never be worthy of wielding a miraculous,” she said and Alya gasped and sobbed as right were the fox necklace usually rested, a brand was marking itself. Bug then turned to Nino who bowed his head, his fists clenched as he waited. </em>
</p><p><em> With a wobbly voice he said, “I am </em> so sorry <em> Marinette. I deserve everything you dish out to me. Ii failed you as a friend and as Carapace. I’m sorry for being a failure. Please tell Wayzz I’m sorry for not being a good hero.” Bug watched as tears fell down Nino’s cheeks. Her face softened a bit, knowing how sincere Nino was being. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Nino Lahiffe, you have let me and Paris down. As the Guardian of the Miraculous, I hereby give you this warning, if you are truly sincere in your remorse, you are being given one chance to make it up. Prove to me that you deserve to wield a miraculous again. Only when you have proven yourself worthy will you be able to wield a miraculous,” Bug said and Nino gasped as a mark in the form of a turtle-the same shape as the miraculous he wore oh so long ago- formed on his wrist. It didn’t hurt much, like what he imagined getting a tattoo would feel like really. He just gripped over the spot and took deep breaths, only wincing occasionally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bug then turned to Alix who had taken a step back in shock, trying to escape but unable to move. The other three were able to move back, being helped by their classmates as a medical personnel looked over the brands. Only Nino didn’t need anything besides some soothing lotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alix Kubdel,” Bug started going closer to the girl and circling her. By then, Batman was there standing back since he didn’t know how to proceed since she wasn’t exactly doing anything bad. Just marking them to never wield the sacred jewels ever again. “Your family was entrusted with the bunny miraculous. But with it passing to you, a grave mistake has been made. But it was always a mistake, for two bunny miraculouses have been in this time for too long. It’s time to remedy that,” she said reaching a hand out and the pocket watch flew from Alix’s pocket into Bug’s hand. “I cannot trust you to hold this without abusing its power to change history. It shall merge with it’s counter to become whole. But you shall never have it back nor wield any other miraculous,” she said and Alix gripped her hip as it burned. She then looked over the cowering class and scoffed. “None of you will ever wield a miraculous again if you ever did,” she said knowing a few others had used a miraculous but only once. While Alix hadn’t she wasn’t going to risk Fluff. She didn’t say anything while giving them a disgusted look before swinging away, flipping throu the air as she disappeared. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>Paris got to watch that happen from the many people that recorded it. Some live streamed it on Youtube, some put it onto Twitter, others Tumblr, and a few sprinkled onto other social media platforms. It was a shock to watch it. Mr. Kubel was especially pissed off. He just learned that he held a miraculous all this time and instead of handing it over to Ladybug, he gave it to his daughter who was a hot-head. But he couldn’t have known.</p><p>But he still felt horrible.</p><p>
  <em> He should have known. </em>
</p><p>By the time the plane landed, Damocles was gone from office, a worker for the Board was waiting at the gate to give Bustier her pink slip, and several officers and lawyers were waiting beside them to take Lila Rossi, Alya Cesaire, and Adrien Agreste into custody.</p><p>Lila has done so many despicable things that are currently being broadcasted to the world. Alya harassed and assaulted Marinette and enabled Lila and Adrien and slandered many peoples names. Adrien, he sexually harassed Marinette, enabled Alya and Lila, and endangered citizens by negligence.</p><p>When they exited, the three were taken into custody and walked to a cruiser. Their parents-excluding Gabriel since the man barely ever left and they couldn’t blame him if he was embarrassed by his son-followed after the police. They watched as they got into two cruisers. Lila and Alya both had quite a few lawyers go to them while Adrien only had two.</p><p>After that, the parents got into their own cars and followed after the cruisers, calling for lawyers as they drove to the station. Parisians all sneered at the passing police cars throwing what they held at the backseats.</p><p>The occupants flinched every time when one hit.</p><p>But oh.</p><p>Lila was also <b> <em>pissed</em> </b>.</p><p>Everything was <b> <em>crumbling</em> </b> from underneath her. Her kingdom, <b> <em>gone</em> </b> . And it was all <b> <em>HER fault</em> </b> . She snarled and looked around hoping to see a glimpse of an Akuma. But she couldn’t find any, a soft growl leaving her throat as Alya looked at her scared. When they arrived at the station, Lila had to be held down by two guards and marched inside. She kept squirming and fighting, wanting to make a break for it and <b> <em>get what she deserves. She was going to get revenge</em> </b>.</p><p>She couldn’t <b> <em>stand</em> </b> losing to Marinette. She was afraid at the moment Bug appeared. But.</p><p>The next time she saw Bug, <em> she was going to </em> <b> <em> attack</em> </b>.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>The next time Lila saw Bug was in court. Somehow, Chloe and Damian got Marinette to go to Paris. Marinette had the most chilling expression on her face as she entered the courtroom and walked up to the witness’s seat. She held open disdain for Lila and the others sitting waiting to be called guilty. The lawyer for them didn’t try hard to get them free or even a plea or deal. He was going throu the motions hoping they’ll get guilty and the worst punishment possible.</p><p>Lila snapped when she saw Marinette. With a snarl she shot up and threw her hands out to attack Marinette. Marinette smirked as Lila came at her.</p><p>Within seconds Lila was tied up in a yo-yo, face pushed against the tiles with Marinette standing above her with a smirk, pushing her down into the tile. Leaving Lila raving against the tiles, frustrated tears leaving her. “<em>You bitch!</em> <em>I should have killed you in Gotham! </em>Hawkmoth should have let me kill you, you little bitch! You won’t get away with this!” she shouted out and no one in the court dared breath at that.</p><p>“Hawkmoth is no more, Lie-la. Before I came down here I picked up his and Mayura’s miraculouses off my balcony. Your <em> partner </em> has abandoned you. He knew what was good for his health,” Marinette said with a smirk and Lila froze as she glimpsed their miraculouses in Marinette’s hands.</p><p>Marinette smirked as she watched the officers jerk Lila up and handcuff her hands and feet to keep her from fleeing. With a nod from the judge she’s cuffed to the seat so that they could continue the trial.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lila just doomed herself to never see the outside again from her prison cell in Italy.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so here it is!! Paris’s reaction(and the parents to some degree) about what happened! The next chap will focus on Gab n Mari’s parents! So until next time!! -Love Wila&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3<br/>P.S. there MAY be another dark mari fic coming ur way~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so here’s the next part!! We get to see Gab’s, Nat’s, Sabine’s, and Tom’s reaction~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m helping Joker. and Hawkmoth, Mayura, if you know what's good for you, leave your miraculous at my balcony unless you want to see what a protege of Joker can do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ice filled Gabriel’s veins as he heard that. Nathalie froze behind him, her tablet falling from her numb fingers. They barely heard the crack over the buzzing in their ears as they watched her lips turn into a sinister smile. They barely were able to register what was happening on the screen in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t until the screen froze on the retreating back of Marinette, Damian, and Chloe were they able to move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, what are we going to do?” Nathalie asked shakily as in the corner of the screen they watched the comments blow up in confusion and fear and anger. “Y-you know what the Joker can do. If-if he really did turn her evil, what could she do to us that’s worse than following her demands?” Nathalie asked, somehow only stumbling a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes couldn’t leave the screen as TViNews popped up with an enlarged picture of Bug’s sinister smile. He barely heard the news anchor-Prime Queen he realized-talking. He couldn’t turn away from the grin or cold eyes. He felt trapped by them, feeling like they were staring directly at him, like she could see what he was doing right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he didn’t like that feeling at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-e need to first deal with the press. Act like we were being tricked. Send out a public apology and cut any and all ties to Ms. Rossi. As for Adrien, I’m not sure. One thing for sure, we can’t use him as a model anymore. Make sure any lawyer contacted to help Adrien, whether our own or a public servant, knows to comply with the plaintiff’s wishes. We do not want this excelating any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he demanded looking over at her with a glare as his thoughts ran around trying to ignore the threat Bug gave him. He was trying to process this, trying to understand how his greatest foe was the same person as the one he tried getting akumatized and also working for him. He just couldn’t see how Ladybug = Marinette. They seemed like entirely two different people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But alas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we do what she asks, sir?” Gabriel turned back to the screen grimacing when he heard her cackle as someone analyzed the footage again. Seeing her grin once more, his skin started crawling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I never knew someone one so heroic and kind could be so chilling and disturbing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought tensing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some time to think. For now, do what I said. The longer we say nothing, the bigger a risk we have of the public turning against us and tanking our stocks. We can’t have that that happen,” he snapped out and Nathalie startled but nodded, bending over to pick the cracked tablet before going to her desk quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, Gabriel held his head in his hand, messing up his carefully done hair as pins ran throu him. “God have mercy,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t believe it….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>a monster</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe….maybe they could get her back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, if they talk to her they could get her to go back to being their precious baby girl. Their kind, helpful daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can do that. Talking to their daughter, telling her how much they miss her, that’ll surely get her to come back to her senses. With a determined look, the two went back to work, listening as the people that came into the bakery gossiping about what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Yes, you heard that correctly, Paris. Mayor Bourgeois and the Board of Education are having the students involved in the attack come back to Paris by tomorrow. Mayor Bourgeois is having his daughter Chloe stay behind to try getting Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug, to come back to Paris. Will she succeed? Stay tuned to learn if she did</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nadja’s voice startled them as they worked. They turned when they heard the repeat. The class photo was on the screen showing a time that was an estimate of when the Mayor hoped to get the class back in Paris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When talking about Chloe and the girl they used to see as their daughter-but they hoped they could get her back- they showed a picture of the two at the park across from them beaming. They scowled at the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the reminder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <b>
    <em>all her fault.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Chloe stayed away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their darling daughter wouldn’t have changed. As soon as Marinette got back, they were going to keep her away from that girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Away from the girl that turned her into that monster</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila may have lied about some things, but she was correct that their daughter had changed. But they were going to change her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette didn’t have a choice</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, she’s here,” Nathalie called showing him the footage of the plane landing. It was a private jet. The same one Chloe posted a selfie with saying they were going to Paris for the lawsuits. It was early. No doubt most everyone would be home getting ready or asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no choice. Take them. Put them on her balcony,” Gabriel said with a defeated sigh as he gestured to the broaches and book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the book, sir?” She had a look of shock on her face, even when he nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, even the book. There’s no point in keeping it if we don’t have the miraculouses. I need to give up. I can’t win. And I doubt she’ll want to revive Emilie after everything that’s happened. When you get back we’ll finally put her to rest,” he said with a sigh, glancing at the portrait behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” she picked up the items, Dusuu and Nooru floated next to her as they left his office. Reaching the bakery, she went to the side next to an alley and held the broaches loosely in one hand and held the book out. “Goodbye,” she muttered softly and the two kwami looked at her sadly, but they were happy to finally be free. Together, they put their broaches on the book and then carried the book up. When she saw that they were over the railing, Nathalie turned away. She could only sigh as she sat in the car heading back to Agreste Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine smiled when she watched the footage of Marinette’s plane landing. “Tom, she’s here!” she called out and Tom nodded heading to the front. They watched as Marinette transformed and swung away from the airport. Closing up the shop, they made their way to the courthouse. Lots of people were trying to get in, but because they were the parents of Marinette, the witness here, they were let in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could feel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t believe the look their daughter had on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched Lila be chained to her seat. They didn’t even hear the added charges to Lila’s case. They couldn’t hear anything. Buzzing was the only thing they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear. When Marinette left after hearing that everyone was guilty, they followed after her. Sabine caught her daughter's arm before she left the steps. “Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned with an icy look. She held no warmth in her eyes looking between her mother and father. “What?” she asked, watching as Damian and Chloe came closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean ‘what’? We’re your parents Marinette. Aren’t we allowed to talk to you? You must have been terrified when the Joker took you. Surely now that your safe from him, you can drop this act? Go back to being our baby girl. You’re safe now. There’s no need to be scared of him anymore,” Sabine said and Tom came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” she ripped her arm from Sabine’s grip with a scornful laugh. “You truly don’t know me at all if you think I’m scared of Joker,” she started but then turned away and started walking down the steps, Chloe and Damian coming to her sides. While he was still apprehensive, he knew she wasn’t going to hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! Come back here!” Sabine shouted, unaware of the people gathering to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you can be honest with us. No need to pretend,” Tom tried and Marinetted whipped around to glare at the two. The couple froze from where they had started to move, their bodies acting like they were statues instead of living, breathing people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no pretending here. You’re just in denial about the truth. That I never will, and never </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the daughter you think I am in your heads. Joker….he’s many things, but he showed me the truth. He helped me realize that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking people’s crap. I won’t let anyone walk over me again. Nor take advantage of me. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that. He helped me become the person I’m meant to be. See, I finally have all the miraculous back. Right where they’re meant to be,” she said, holding her hand out to show the two inactive miraculouses. “If your done with your delusions, I need to head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! We are your parents and you will listen to us!” Sabine yelled as Marinette took another step down. Marinette didn’t even turn around, just turned so that they had the profile of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been parents to me since I was 10. Stop lying to yourselves” she replied coldly before walking toward the bakery to pack up, leaving the two sputtering in their spots as people around them glared and muttered as they walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her old room, seeing if she left anything that she wanted or needed. Old photos decorated the floor while most were in the trash. The mannequin stayed in its place, but the stylized ‘M’ was ripped up and destroyed. Her computer was turned to the side and off, showing the ports. The flash drives used were in her purse. The few remaining wall decorations were in boxes. The chaise and umbrella were gone, already being packed into the jet beside her rug and mirror. The vanity was cleared of everything, it’s drawers left open showing the plain wood inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her desk was bare of all her sewing equipment and organization cabinet. Her bedsheets were packed with her clothes. All that was left was what was originally there: the desk, vanity, the mattress, and trash can(well she wasn’t going to bring it, she took it from the kitchen). But she wasn’t going to take them. She didn’t care about them. They were easily replaced. Dust and dirt littered the ground right beside the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only photos she took were the ones on her phone and a few baby pictures. She didn’t want the others. They were a reminder of all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheep</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had surrounded herself with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want sheep in her new place. Picking up the last box which contained all her sketchbooks, she left her old home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” a voice shouted and Marinette looked around the street. Most people were either working or just avoiding her, knowing they couldn’t do anything to change her mind. But then her eyes landed on Jagged and Penny, coming over to her from their limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Jagged?” she asked confused and Jagged beamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s my rockin’ niece? I just got caught up on what happened,” Jagged said and Marinette bit her lip. Her eyes softened when she looked between their matching looks of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Jagged. Thank you thou,” she said, handing the box to Damian when he appeared at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Penny asked looking at the boxes in the limo Chloe had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving. Moving to Gotham,” she replied looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents?” Penny asked, her tone neutral toward the couple. Thou, watching Marinette scowl at the question, Penny frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need them. They’re delusional. Want me to be someone I’m not,” she bit out, gnashing her teeth together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, your heading to Gotham?” Jagged asked and Marinette nodded. Getting the confirmation, Jagged beamed at her. “That’s my home town! You can live with me and Penny!” he offered and Marinette had a small smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette-” Penny started and leaned in not wanting anyone to overhear. When she pulled back, Marinette was beaming at the two and started nodding frantically. All Penny could do was smile softly at the girl when she did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re never getting her to work here now,” Gabriel said watching the screen. TViNews was showing Marinette walking out of the courthouse beaming between Jagged and Penny Stone. Announcing her as their new daughter. Behind the three were Sabine and Tom, scowling as they watched them walk down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How does it feel to be adopted by Jagged Stone?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nadja asked with a smile that Marinette returned as her eyes closed with a laugh bubbling out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amazing. He’s already been calling me his niece! I know he and Penny will be the best parents I could ask for!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied, causing the couple to smile and hug her tightly as Nadja continued to ask questions that he ignored, looking over at Nathalie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does seem to be the case, sir. Seems like you should look elsewhere. We both know Jagged won’t let just anyone work with her,” Nathalie replied and Gabriel sighed with a nod as he turned off the monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in his room. He hasn’t done much since the lawsuit. Luckily our stocks are still going strong. Our investors are very forgiving it seems and are ignoring what Adrien and Lila have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. Just like I hoped. Now, go start searching to see if there are any aspiring designers. I want any you find on my desk as soon as possible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As you wish, sir,” Nathalie said with a slight bow before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really ok with this B?” Dick asked, looking at Bruce closely. Bruce turned to give his sons a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly stop her, now can I?” he asked and the three boys looked away at that. “Look, I’m not really ok with it. Joker managed to get Mari to work with him. Who would be ok with that? But we have to face the facts. We can’t stop her from doing that. All we can hope is that she doesn’t do anything horrible with Joker,” he said with a sigh, leaning back against his chair while Dick, Jason, and Tim shuffled their feets against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew we should have done something to that mad-man,” Jason muttered and Bruce didn’t have the heart to scold him. Since it could very well be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe….maybe not thou,” Dick said and Jason turned to him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that? That psychopath turned Marinette to the dark side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes….and no,” Tim spoke up that time and Jason whirled around to glare at Tim who managed to tilt his head back to look Jason in the eye in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Jason demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. Marinette may be working with that psychopath, but she wouldn’t do the same things as him. Whether we like it or not, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get Marinette to stand up for herself. She’s finally speaking up against the harassment, the bullying, the negligence. All because of Joker. Yes he did it throu making her think she doesn’t have us on her side, but we can show her we are still standing behind her. And maybe….just maybe….she could get Joker to stop killing people,” Tim explained with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think that?” Dick asked, looking slightly disbelieving at the thought. Tim just shrugged at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say for certain. But we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he replied and that had the two nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But the moment Marinette does something deranged with him, you can’t stop me,” Jason replied and they could only nod. But they didn’t bother saying that he’d most likely have to get in line since Damian would probably be doing that first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up finally. Damian and Marinette should be landing soon, it would be best we show her she has us as soon as she lands,” Bruce said and the boys nodded, moving to their rooms to do exactly that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed this!! And maybe….one day i’ll do a part 5. Who knows. Cause I don't. I didn’t think I'd be doin this many parts but here I am. There is honestly a good chance you guys can get me into doin one last part. But anyways, the next fic will another Dark!Mari fic! After that….maybe ‘A New Hero’ will be updated. We’ll see. Until next time!! -Love Willa&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it Choco! maybe ill continue it but eh, maybe not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>